When Shroysters Attack
When Shroysters Attack 'is the 15th Season Four episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 68th overall episode. Plot Scarecrow tricks Sweetheart into opening a bottomless parcel box containing Shroysters to get rid of the CandyCakes Guppies. Episode (The episode begins moments after the events of the previous episode. On a slightly foggy night, the male Candies are in their beds. Cinnamon try to wake them up.) * {'Cinnamon Buns} (long inhale, then lets it out) "OPEN YOUR DROOPY EYES!!!" (The boys shot up, awake.) * {Blueberry Jam} "W-what's this about, Cinnamon?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Any of you guys heard a weird noise in that forest?" (The boys try to listen.) * {Cotton Puffy} "I heard it!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Let's go check it out. But careful not to wake up Cranberry Pup." * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay, I get it." (The boy Candies and Cinnamon exit the house to investigate the noise. Deep in the forest, there was faint tapping sounds. The seven Candies were looking around for the source. Then, they saw a light up ahead. The seven peek through the bushes. The light they saw came from a hole that was dug in the ground.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Who do you think is out there?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "I don't know. Let's go check." (The seven Candies slowly crept to the hole. They looked down to see Sweetheart near his lantern and mining something out.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Hey, it's Sweetheart." * {Gelatin Soft} "What ever is he doing with that pick axe?" (Sweetheart stops mining, puts the pick down, and looks at them. He looks very different; his eyes are red and glowing. He stares with an angry look.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Dude! What's wrong with you?" * {Sweetheart} (demonic) "Leave...NOW!!!" (The seven Candies flew off. Then, a red glow comes from the object Sweetheart mined out. The stallion laughed and laughed evilly.) ---------- (One beautiful day, the Candies and the three ponies -- with the exception of Lolipop -- are playing outside. Cinnamon was sleeping near a stone. Choco comes by.) * {Choco Cream} "Silly Cinnamon. It's not time to sleep now. We're playing." (He flies off after the others.) * {Cinnamon Buns} (talking in her sleep) "Ha ha. That's very nice." (Sweetheart was pulling a wooden cart with something wrapped up in a white sheet. He still has the creepy look on his face. Rainbow Flavor was going for the ball, when she kicks it so hard it hits Cinnamon. She was sent flying into the air.) * {Caramel Cider} "That was a bit too much, Rainbow." (gasp) "Hey! Heads up, Sweetheart!" (Cinnamon fell on his head and down on the ground.) * {Sweetheart} "Oh. It's you!" * {Caramel Cider} "Ah'm awful sorry ma friend did that. Yer not hurt, are ya?" * {Blueberry Jam} "You need some help?" * {Sweetheart} "I don't need any--" * {Cotton Puffy} "Don't deny it. What you need is a push." (Cotton goes behind the cart when Sweetheart stops him.) * {Sweetheart} "GET AWAY!!!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Ooh. Something's bothering you. How about a--" * {Sweetheart} "Enough talking, cotton candy head! This isn't your business! Now move your tail fins out of my way." (He angrily walks away, pulling the cart behind him.) * {Snicker Doodle} "What's with him?" * {Sugar Pie} "He's just feeling grumpy today." (The scene cuts to nighttime in the family apartment.) * {Chandelee} "Why would he act so mean?" * {Vanilla Cake} "He was hiding something he dug up." * {Mr Rainbow} "So, would you be inferring that Sweetheart is up to some kind of...um, thing? He would never." * {Chondoller} "Dad's right, Vanilla. You know it's wrong to spread rumors." * {Cotton Puffy} "But then he found treasure." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Cotton, I--" * {All Candies sans Lolipop} "But he wants to keep it for himself!" * {Lolipop Pops} "How could you even suggest that? Sweetheart cares about knowledge, not old stuff." (Caramel lets out a "humph" before popping a meatball in her mouth and chewing it. We cut to Sweetheart's home. Candles were lit everywhere. He was near a cauldron, laughing evilly. On top is an open parcel box that looks bottomless. Something surrounded by a white light floats out of the box. It's a Shroyster. Sweetheart's eyes glow red again, and he cackles. The Shroyster lets out a growl, and the glowing stops. The Shroyster flies out of the basement and out the window. It breaks through the window of the town's restaurant.) * {Eggplant} "My favorite part of the day...quitting time." (He saw the huge hole in the window.) * {Eggplant} "What? Who broke my window?" (The Shroyster floats down and growls, startling the chef. Shown on TV is Scarecrow, with his eyes all wonky, was constantly hitting Grim Reaper in the face. Gastro was getting tired, and turns off the TV. He saw a pair of red eyes looking at him outside his window.) * {Gastro} "That's weird. Who's outside my window?" (He opens his window, and the Shroyster growls loudly. It startled Gastro so much, he falls to the floor. The Shroyster floats away and goes to every home, scaring people. Then, it zooms off to find another victim to scare. The twelve Candies are in their bed sounding asleep. Suddenly, the Shroyster breaks in through the window, waking every Candy up. The Shroyster gives a weird smile, and growls. The Candies try to fight back.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Come at me, goof ball!" (The Shroyster had her whole arm into its mouth. Rainbow tries to shake it off.) * {Caramel Cider} "Ah got this!" (Caramel goes to pull the purple creature off her arm. It was a success, until the monster lets out another roar.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Try attacking it!" (Vanilla tries using Thunderbolt, but it had no effect. Cotton uses Hydro Pump, but it didn't work either.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Nothing's working!" * {Caramel Cider} "Whay don't we just get outta this house?" (The Candies escaped from the house with the Shroyster following not far behind. They were being chased into the forest. The Shroyster uses Dark Pulse on them. They got hit, but continued to retreat. The Candies reached Mirror Valley.) * {Choco Cream} "It's still following us." * {Vanilla Cake} "Can't we fight it?" * {Lolipop Pops} "It's too powerful. None of our attacks worked." (Another Dark Pulse attack from the Shroyster causes the Candies to fall from a short cliff. The Shroyster floats down, looking for them. Then, it spots them.) * {Gelatin Soft} "It should not find us here." (The Shroyster comes up from behind them, and attacks with Dark Pulse. Cotton tries to get up, when the Shroyster looks at him in the eyes, using the move Confusion. Cotton's eyes turn red and yellow. Sugar was scared when she saw this.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh no! Cotton!" * {Lemon Drop} "Snap out of it, Cotton!" (Suddenly, the sun sets in. The light really bothered the Shroyster, so it lets go of Cotton. The pink and blue haired boy snapped out of the Confusion attack, and the Shroyster flies away.) * {Cotton Puffy} "What was that?" (The magic mirror suddenly spoke.) * {Magic Mirror} "CandyCake Guppies. You must be careful. That monster will never stop attacking you." * {CandyCakes} "What?!" (The Shroyster flies back to Sweetheart's home and into the bottomless parcel box. It closes by itself, scaring Sweetheart. The scene cuts back to the family apartment. Vanilla was the only Candy there.) * {Chandelee} "You and your siblings have been attacked by a monster?" * {Chondoller} "You aren't hurt, are you?" * {Vanilla Cake} "We were fine before it attacked us!" * {Chondoller} "WHAT?!" (The other Candies came in, mostly charred from the monster's attacks. Cotton was worse; his hair is a lot frizzier and his eyes are wonky from) * {Chandelee} "Cotton Puffy!" * {Cotton Puffy} (wonky) "Don't you guys worry. I'm fine..." (He falls over. Chondoller picks him up into her arms.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "We told him to snap out of that Confusion attack." (snickers) (Everyone else glared at her. Cotton is now asleep. We cut to the town's people gathering around the police station.) * {Eggplant} "It was horrible. That thing was so hideous, I nearly fainted." * {Gastro} "Yeah. It's eyes are scary as heck." * {Sunflower} "I saw it come through my window and screaming at me." * {Sir Big Rings} "Rrrg...that evil thing!" * {Dandelion} "What else is there that can help me identify it?" * {Eggplant} "Well, it's purple, it had eerie-looking fangs..." * {Gastro} "Yeah, and it's looks slimy like an alien." (Red Unicorn and Pink Pegasus hug each other in fear.) * {Red Unicorn} "An alien?" * {Chandelee} "Sweetheart, did you ''see the monster?" * {'Sweetheart'} "Wha-what..." * {'Chandelee'} "You have been acting weird yesterday." * {'Dandelion'} "Well, Sweetheart?!" * {'Sweetheart'} "Uh...I have nothing to say about that!" (He runs off. The villains saw this through binoculars on the castle's balcony.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Yes. Our plan is working perfectly." * {'Scarecrow'} "Sweetheart's doing a good job." * {'Grim Reaper'} "The Candies are right where we want them." * {'Scarecrow'} "On the in-danger list." (Both laugh. At sunset, Chandelee, Red Unicorn, and Blue Alicorn rush over to the stallion's house. The front door was locked, so they couldn't get in.) * {'Chandelee'} "...Locked." (The three males go around the side of the house. They find an open window.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Looks like someone broke in already." * {'Chandelee'} "Come on." (Red and Chandelee climbed through, while Blue Alicorn simply just flew in. The three males come across a book laid flat on a table.) * {'Chandelee'} (''holding the book) "Wow." * {Red Unicorn} "Hey, Chandelee." (The two stallions were looking at something.) * {Chandelee} "What is it?" * {Red Unicorn} "I heard a noise down there." (There was a sound coming from the basement. The males decide to go down.) * {Chandelee} "Let's go." * {Blue Alicorn} "Yeah." * {Red Unicorn} "Right behind you." (The boys crept quietly down the stairs, and into a room with boxes on the side.) * {Red Unicorn} "I was sure I heard something." * {Blue Alicorn} "Hey, listen." * {Chandelee} "I think it's coming from this way." (They spot a door.) * {Chandelee} "Hey, look." * {Blue Alicorn} "Let's see what's there." (The males go to open the door. They see another room that's below. The three boys went down a ladder, to find a large purple door on the floor. Chandelee carefully opens it, and the three boys peek through the opening. There is Sweetheart in front of a cauldron. The boys shivered in fear.) ---------- (The scene cuts to the Candies' house. Cotton was laying in the couch, still unconscious from the Confusion attack.) * {Blueberry Jam} "It's just no use, no matter how many times we try to wake him up." * {Lemon Drop} "Poor Cotton Puffy." * {Caramel Cider} "That Confusion musta really mashed up his mind." * {Chondoller} "But we have to stop that thing." (Chandelee rushes in with a book in his hand.) * {Chandelee} "Hey, everyone! Sweetheart really is ''up to something!" * {'Chondoller'} "What? You're being ridiculous, just like any other brother." (Her brother holds out a book.) * {'Chandelee'} "This book is no joke." (Lolipop takes the book from him.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "What is this?" * {'Chandelee'} "I found this at Sweetheart's house." * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "WHAT?! A book?! UGH! You're not gonna read out loud, are you? Reading is so boring!" * {'Chandelee'} "Quit talking, Rainbow Flavor! Lolipop, just read it, will ya?" (Lolipop looks into the book.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Shroysters are good-luck monsters. Whoever finds one will become rich. Shroysters dwell in bodies of water by day where many treasures are buried." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "That was it!" * {'Chandelee'} "Yeah. That's the monster everybody saw." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Maybe. But it's hard to believe that Sweetheart would be so greedy. Let's go see what's ''really ''going on." * {'Gelatin Soft'} "Well, we cannot waste any time. It is almost sundown, and the Shroysters will be out soon." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Yeah! Let's hurry and battle!" (All but Cotton left, but Sugar, Lemon, and Snicker decides to stay.) * {'Snicker Doodle'} "We'll stay here and guard Cotton while he's asleep." (We cut to Sweetheart's house. Sweetheart is mixing some purple concoction in the cauldron. The ten kids watched through the opening.) * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "He's cooking something up." (Lolipop noticed the parcel box next to the stallion.) * {'Chondoller'} "Look." * {'Chandelee'} "Shhh." * {'Sweetheart'} "Now it's ready." (He scoops up some of the purple stuff from the cauldron, and holds it up to the opening of the bottomless parcel box.) * {'Sweetheart'} "This shall do the trick." (He was about to pour it in, when Vanilla yelled out.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" (Sweetheart was startled by the voice, and looked up to see the kids. They went down the room.) * {'Choco Cream'} "That's the monster that attacked us Candies!" * {'Sweetheart'} "Hush!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "I bet you're doing this for Scarecrow!" * {'Sweetheart'} "No! No! Go away, please! I'll explain later!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "You're not sending that monster out to hurt us Candies again!" * {'Sweetheart'} "No! Don't!" (Rainbow accidentally pushes him into the box, and both fall onto the floor. The box falls down also, and then it glows from the inside.) * {'Sweetheart'} "Oh no!" (The Shroyster comes out of the box. Everyone ducks for cover, as it flies out. Everyone rushes out of the house.) * {'Sweetheart'} "The Shroyster is on the hunt again." * {'Chandelee'} "How did it get here?" * {'Sweetheart'} "I dug up the box and opened it by accident." * {'Chondoller'} "Why would it go after the heroes?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "The book says it brings good luck." (They heard Sir Great White.) * {'Sir Great White'} "That book is nothing but lies." * {'Caramel Cider'} "Whatcha mean by that?" * {'Sir Great White'} "That book is a fake written by Scarecrow." * {'Gelatin Soft'} (''gasp) "How shocking!" * {Sir Great White} "Shroysters are vicious monsters send from another planet sent to hunt down exterminated heroes. When the boxes containing them are discovered, they are almost unseen. Because of that, they hunt down the heroes." * {Sweetheart} "It wasn't long until I realized that book tricked me!" * {Lolipop Pops} "What about all that stuff you made?" * {Sweetheart} "It's something ancient...the Shroysters are up again. I was gonna bring it out of its box." * {Cinnamon Buns} "You mean you were trying to stop the Shroysters?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Rats!" * {Chondoller} "And we stopped you..." * {Sir Great White} "Enough! Cotton Puffy needs help!" (Everyone rushed to the Rainbow House. Cotton, Lemon, Sugar, and Snicker were sleeping when the Shroyster busts in.) * {Lemon & Sugar} "The Shroyster is back!" (Snicker woke up when he heard the girls scream. Cotton immediately woke up and was trying to thrash the monster with Iron Hand. Cotton accidentally went through the window and fell into a bush. He crawls out.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, I finally snapped." (He looked to his left, and the Shroyster is there. It chases him.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Get away!" (The others came to the top of a hill.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Cotton!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Tell this mother funnel to get away from me!" (He goes through an ice cream watermelon field. The Shroyster tries to get him, but he accidentally chops a melon in half. Then, it goes looking for the cotton candy haired boy. Cotton saw that it couldn't find him, because he was hiding.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Now that's a relief..." (looks at a watermelon with cotton candy patterns) "Hey." (It was like a watermelon, except it's made from cotton candy. He pops a chunk into his mouth. The Shroyster turns its head around and saw him. Cotton looked at him back.) * {Cotton Puffy} "You heard me, right?" (The Shroyster responded with a Dark Pulse attack. Cotton was attacked, and dashed for the hills. The others followed far behind.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hey, Cotton!" * {Chandelee} "We have to hurry!" (Cotton flew faster from the Shroyster, as it attacks with Dark Pulse continuously through town. The citizens saw this.) * {Eggplant} "Oh dear. This again?" * {Gastro} "Guess that means no sleep for me." * {Dandelion} "Why does there have to be so much noise?" * {Mayor Jupiter} "It'll come back, you know." * {Dandelion} "I sure hope Cotton doesn't get destroyed for sure by that monster." * {Mayor Jupiter} "If it does, why at night?" * {Gastro} "Hey, Cotton's coming back!" (They saw Cotton coming back with the monster still chasing him. Everyone screamed and ran off, clearing a path for Cotton to leave. Another Dark Pulse attack sent him rolling on the ground. The Shroyster has Cotton surrounded.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Ol' weird one, why won't you leave me alone?" (He heard Lolipop call his name. The others finally caught up to him.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Listen to your favorite sister, Rainbow Flavor! That thing is our enemy!" * {Sir Great White} "You can defeat it!" (Rainbow and Cotton get into a fighting stance. The Shroyster's eyes glow red, as well as Cotton and Rainbow's.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What's going on now?" * {Sir Great White} "If you look into the Shroyster's eyes while they are glowing, you become confused." (The Shroyster constantly rams into Rainbow Flavor, while leaving Cotton in a confusion state.) ---------- (Rainbow Flavor saw that Cotton is confused.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Cotton! Let's get that thing together!" * {Vanilla Cake} "I'm with you!" (Cotton, Rainbow, and Vanilla try to spin through the Shroyster.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Now we transform!" (But nothing happened.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey. Nothing happened." (The Shroyster couldn't help but chuckle.) * {Chondoller} "Why didn't it work?" * {Choco Cream} "Yeah. How come they can't copy the Shroyster's moves?" (They heard a roaring sound. The villains drove by in their limousine.) * {Scarecrow} "Ha ha ha ha! What are you creepy crawlers doing out here?" * {Lolipop Pops} "So you tricked Sweetheart into releasing that monster to get us Candies?!" * {Grim Reaper} "Well, be ready to say good bye. Two of them are finished." * {Scarecrow} "Rainbow, Vanilla, and Cotton will become smithereens!" (laughs) * {Rainbow Flavor} (while the Shroyster constantly hits her) "You...won't...get...away!" * {Scarecrow} "Oh, you asked for more?" (takes out iron stars) "Ha ha ha! Get ready, you three!" * {Grim Reaper} "Oh no! Don't tell me what I think you're gonna do!" * {Scarecrow} "It's a good bye gift for them! Ha ha! See y'all outta space!" (Rainbow, Vanilla, and Cotton saw the iron stars in the air. They look at each other with smiles, before spinning through the iron stars. Rainbow turns into a Star Candle, while Vanilla and Cotton are the Iron Roundups.) * {Blueberry Jam} "It's a double. Star Candle and Iron Roundups. This should be interesting!" * {Chondoller} "Magic Mirror, activate Vanilla, Cotton, and Rainbow's Sweetie Marks!" * {Magic Mirror} "Sweetie Marks activated!" (The marks are activated, and Rainbow, Cotton, and Vanilla start glowing.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Awesome!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Now let's get him!" (The three zoomed towards Shroyster for a battle. Scarecrow was stunned to see this.) * {Grim Reaper} "Nice going, Scarecrow." (Rainbow, Cotton, and Vanilla meet up with the monster.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Flash Cannon!" (Vanilla and Cotton do so, but the monster dodged the attack. It uses Dark Pulse. The three battlers dodged it easily. It chases them through the night sky.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Now, Rainbow! How about a Star Candle attack?! Electro Ball!" (Rainbow uses multiple Electro Balls.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Now let me finish him!" (He zooms toward the Shroyster.) * {Cotton Puffy} "GYRO BALL!!!" (The Shroyster dodged, and Cotton failed to attack it. The Shroyster tackles Cotton, and takes him to the ground. It pins his arms down. Cotton struggles to escape its strength. Rainbow and Vanilla scoop both of them up, and Vanilla constantly hits the Shroyster with Iron Hand. Then, they flew up above the clouds. The Shroyster was shocked to see the sun coming up. It starts to react by shivering, then it turns into a cloud.) * {Vanilla Cake} (to the cloud the Shroyster transformed into) "How'd you like that, dummy?!" (The villains felt defeated when they saw this on ground.) * {Scarecrow} "Darn them! They won!" * {Grim Reaper} "But guess whose fault is it?" (Rainbow, Vanilla, and Cotton got back on ground.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Huh! Yeah!" * {Lolipop Pops} "A job well done, you three!" * {Sir Great White} "There are many Shroysters out there. But at least this one is out of commission." * {Sweetheart} "Thank goodness. That was a close call." * {Chandelee} "Sweetheart, we shouldn't have doubted you." * {Sweetheart} "No. It was my sloppy research that led us into this chaotic predicament. I'll be more careful next time. Is Cotton gonna be alright?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I'm a hundred percent okay." (He sneezes, and confetti comes out. Then, gives a thumbs up at the viewers.) End of episode.